Entre Enfer & Paradis où suis-je ?
by angelinatopin
Summary: Angèl jeune fille de 16 ans débarque à Sweet Amoris, un lycée pas comme les autres, après son déménagement. Elle qui ne connaît pas son passé et qui aime la solitude va trouvé des amis et ennemis, au fur et à mesure que son passé refera surface.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Une rentrée approche pour Angèl, jeune fille un peu déboussolé du fait qu'elle ne connaît pas son passé, qui la redoute, préférant rester seule. Sweet Amoris : un nouveau lycée, et une nouvelle ville dans laquelle habiter. Cette jeune fille n'est pas comme tout le monde, ou alors est comme trop de monde. En se couchant ce soir, elle stresse sur sa rentrée dont elle ne soupçonnera pas les points positifs. Angèl est instable, oui, instable et non lunatique.

Cette rentrée qu'elle redoute plus que tout nous réservera des surprises, notamment parce qu'elle ne va pas à n'importe quel lycée, mais Sweet Amoris !

Ce lycée, différent lui aussi, s'avéra plus que parfait pour cette jeune fille.

* * *

_Remettons nous dans le contexte du jeu amour-sucré avec tous nos personnages bien-aimés qui, d'ailleurs, vous surprendrons. _

_- Nathaniel_

_- Castiel_

_- Lysandre_

_- Ambre_

_- Charlotte_

_- Rosalya_

_- Violette_

_- Mélodie_

_- Peggy_

_- Alexy_

_- Armin_

_Leurs biographies arriveront prochainement à la suite. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture toi lecteur qui aime amour-sucré ou qui découvre le jeu._


	2. Biographie : Angèl

**Angèl**

Angèl, 16 ans, jeune adolescente blonde aux yeux bleus vivant seul avec son père adoptif depuis 6 ans, depuis son arrivé. Elle n'a pu avoir de mère adoptive puisque celle dernière est morte un mois avant son adoption.

_« J'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas mes vrais parents puisque l'on me l'a expliqué. J'ai en fait été trouve dans une forêt, seule avec un mot signé par ma mère biologique disant qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de moi et qu'elle me confiait aux humains. »_

Cette adolescente tente de bien le vivre mais l'absence de souvenirs de son passé ne l'aime pas vraiment. Elle a un caractère spécial qui tourne autour des extrêmes : elle peut être méchante comme gentille, sage ou intenable. Elle aime lire, dessiner et chanter, mais n'aime pas trop la compagnie. Selon son tuteur elle aurait une double personnalité.

* * *

_Voici le personnage principale et inventé par mes soins. Réussirez-vous à vous mettre dans sa peau pour vivre l'histoire pleinement à travers ses yeux ou resterez vous externe à son histoire ?_


	3. Chapitre 1 : Début d'une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 1 : Début d'une nouvelle vie**

_*I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way...*_

Une bonne chanson pour se réveiller le matin, quoi de mieux que _« Call me maybe »_ de _Carly Rae Jepsen_ ?

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui c'est ma rentrée dans mon nouveau Lycée. Là-bas, personne que je connais, aucune réputation et pas d'amis non plus, à vrai dire, je n'en ai jamais eu. Je ne sais même pas comment m'habiller aujourd'hui. Hier soir j'avais prévu deux tenus : - la première tenue est une jolie tunique noire avec ceinture rouge, collant rouge et bottine noire avec une veste en cuir noire et un bandeau rouge avec mon sac rouge et noir à tête de mort ; - la deuxième tenue est une jupe qui m'arrive au genou blanc à frou-frou avec un t-shirt blanc avec un ange dessus et des ballerines blanches avec ma veste blanche et mon sac blanc orné de petits anges. Bref, des tenues complètement différentes comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Je ne sais vraiment pas là quel mettre, et puis, je n'ai qu'à mettre la blanche et mettre l'autre dans mon sac et la prendre avec moi, on ne sait jamais.

Je descends pour déjeuner et vois mon tuteur déjà installer, avec mon petit déj' de prêt, entrain de petit déjeuner.

_- Merci papa ! _criais-je en m'assaillant à coté de lui.

_- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourd, _me répondit-il en grommelant.

C'est toujours ce qu'il dit mais parfois je me le demande. Donc voici mon père, grand brun aux yeux marron clair, l'air toujours ailleurs et triste. Il a son journal à coté de la table mais regarde la photo sur la commode en face. Ah oui, cette photo, c'est lui et sa femme au début qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Ils sont mignons je trouve. Mon père adoptif est très mélancolique depuis la mort de sa femme, depuis que je suis là en fait, depuis mon adoption. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement pour tout vous dire.

_- Alors, prête pour ton premier jour de lycée ?! _me demanda-t-il soudainement.

_- Euh... prête... comment te dire, non mais bon, il faut bien y aller. _

_- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout i_r_a bien, _dit-il d'un ton inquiet avec un petit sourire hésitant.

Je sentais bien de l'inquiétude dans les paroles de mon père adoptif. Tout ira bien … il savait aussi bien que moi que ce n'était pas possible, pas avec moi en tout cas.

_- Sinon, _commença à dire mon père pour briser ce silence pesant, _tu vas t'habiller comment pour ce premier jour ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien moi, je pensais m'habiller en blanc._

_- Ah bon, tu n'as pas prévu de tenue hier soir ? _m'interrogea mon père. _Mais sinon ça serait plus qu'elle couleur, quel ton ? Puis, jean ou autres ? _demanda-t-il de façon accablante.

_- Stop ! __h_urlais-je. _Tu me gonfles avec tes questions ! Puis tu n'es pas mon père, je fais ce que je veux. Aller, je m'habille et je me casse ! Tchao !_

Voilà, il m'a gonflé. Allez, sans hésiter, ma tenue rouge et noir. On prend la blanche au cas où mais sa m'étonnerait que j'en ai réellement besoin. Je me maquille vite fait, crayon, mascara, eye-liner, gloss rouge et je suis prête. Je descends, passe devant mon père sans même le regarder, je prends ma clef et je sors. Dehors, il fait bon. Je mets mes écouteurs pour écouter de la musique. Alors, si je me souviens bien, il faut que je descende la rue à droite pour aller en direction du lycée. Si ce n'est pas la bonne, tant pis, j'irais pas. Ah oui, je ne me suis pas présentée. Alors une petite présentation s'impose. Je m'appelle Angèl, j'ai 16 ans et je vis seul avec mon père adoptif. Je suis chiante, je m'énerve facilement et je n'aime pas que l'on me parle, je déteste la compagnie et j'aime être seul dans ma musique. J'espère qu'au lycée personne ne me fera chier parce que sinon ils vont s'en prendre une. Une remarque et je les frappe. Je suis bientôt arrivé, le lycée est juste là. Ouah, c'est ça mon lycée .! Mais … mais … il ressemble à rien, on dirait un truc pour les petites pouf Barbie. Super - '

Arriver dans le lycée je vis un gros bonbon rose venir vers moi. Euh, c'est qui elle ?

_- Bonjour, je suis la directrice, _me dit-elle en souriant. _Vous êtes la nouvelle élève n'est ce pas . Avez-vous fini de remplir correctement votre dossier ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous êtes prié de le faire au plus vite. Pour cela il vous suffit d'aller voir le déléguer principal en salle des délégués. Il vous donnera votre dossier et s'il n'est pas complet vous le fera compléter. Sur ce, au revoir mademoiselle et bonne journée._

Puis bonbon rose partit. Alors bonbon rose c'est la directrice. Eh beh, je suis bien tombé moi. Bien sur, c'est ironique.

Quelqu'un n'aurait pas une corde par hasard . -'

J'ai plus qu'à aller voir le délégué. Bon, bah cherchons la salle des délégués. Je marchais un peu puis vit une salle, ça doit être là. Je suis rentré. Je vis un élève de mon âge, blond aux yeux dorée. Ouais, euh, pourvu que ce ne soit pas le délégué à cause de cette chose-là. Enfin bref, je vais lui demander.

_- Eh toi là ! _hurlais-je pour qu'il m'entende bien. _Oui, toi le blond. Je dois voir le délégué pour mon dossier, tu sais c'est qui ? _dis-je en souriant l'air aimable.

_- Euh oui … c'est moi le délégué, je m'appelle Nathaniel. _me répondis le blond en rougissant avec un sourire hésitant.

Oh, il rougit, c'est trop mignon. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors pour mon dossier, il faut je me dépêche.

_- _A_lors pour mon dossier ? C'est bon ou pas ? _je commençais à m'énerver. _Parce que je vais pas passer ma journée là !_

_- Tu es la nouvelle c'est ça ? Tu t'appelle bien Angèl ? _je hochais la tête. _Alors ton dossier est complet. Tu peux visiter le lycée si tu veux. Tes cours commenceront cet après-midi, le temps que l'on recense tout le monde. Tiens voici ton emploie du temps. À cette après-midi._

Il m'a sourit puis je suis parti. Sérieux, il me fait trop pitié. Mais, il a dit à cette après-midi ! Oh non, il est dans ma classe sa veut dire. La poisse que j'ai moi. Je vais aller dans la cour, je me ferais peut-être moins chier. Je mis mes écouteurs et commençai à marcher en regardant mes pieds quand tout d'un coup je me pris quelqu'un et tombai.

* * *

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre, et aperçu de ma fanfiction vous a plût. Je l'ai déjà posté sur amour-sucré mais, n'ayant plus de commentaire de sucrettes et ne sachant pas si mes prévenues passaient ou non sur mon topic, j'ai préféré m'inscrire ici et là posté ici. Au moins, je sais si des personnes passe voir et ça fait chaud au cœur._

_Mon pseudo amour-sucré c'est L0V si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Je pense mettre ma sucrette en photo un jour peut-être. _

_Sur ce je vous fait à tous et à toute un gros bisous sur votre joue et croise les doigts pour que vous continuez de lire cette « jolie » fanfiction. Bonne lecture sur vos découverte sur ce site. :)_


	4. Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre sublime

**Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre sublime plutôt violente**

_- P__u__tain !_ hurlais-je.

Je relevais la tête et vis un jeune garçon, de mon âge environ, avec une chevelure de feu étincelante.

_- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention où tu vas toi ! _m'énervais-je.  
_- Eh c'est bon ! _il s'énervait à son tour. _Tu te calmes toi ! C'est toi qui regardais pa__s__ où tu marchais alors fais gaffe !_

Il était vraiment énervé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler comme cela ! Il se prend pour qui lui ?!

_- Ouais bah c'est bon, pas la peine de me parler comme ça ! et puis au lieu de te casser, aide- moi à me relever !_ criais-je.  
_- Faut pas rêver toi ! _dit-il en partant.

Je le fusillais du regard du coup il fit demi-tour et m'aida à me relever. J'eus un petit sourire.

_- Bah tu vois, t'en est pas mort. _lui dis-je en souriant.

Il grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Mmmh... il est trop mignon. J'allais repartir quand il me retint par le bras.

_- Tu pars pas. Je t'ai aidé, à toi de m'aider. _murmura-t-il en souriant.

Il avait ce sourire en coin, Juste magnifique. Ah je craque. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. je ne vais pas lui obéir non mais il se croit ou lui !

_- Dans tes rêves mon petit, moi j'y vais. Bye. _répliquais-je en partant un sourire aux lèvres.

Il en est resté bouche bée, du coup j'en ai profité pour partir en souriant. Mignon, même craquant, et nul. Mais archinul.

_- Eh oh ! _criait-il. _Reviens ! Ne te barre pas !  
- Alors ça, je ne crois pas ! _lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je le regardais en marchant, je le regardais s'énerver contre moi quand tout d'un coup je me pris quelqu'un et tombai, encore une fois.

_- Vas-y fais gaffe toi ! Allez bouge avant que je te claque !_ dis-je en me relevant énerver.  
_- Mais pour qui tu te prends toi, _hurla une voix de crécelle qui retentit dans toute la cour. _Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça, tu ferais mieux de t'excuser tout de suite ! _cria-t-elle en tapant du pied.

C'est quoi cette voix de crécelle . C'est qui elle ? Je regardais devant moi et vis une fille blonde, à l'air énervé, plutôt jolie avec une jolie brune derrière et une autre euh... chose ?

Je m'énervais et criais-je :

_- Tu es qui toi ? Et pourquoi je devrais m'excuser, t'avais qu'a m'éviter au lieu de me foncer dedans !_

_- Quoi ?! _s'énerva la blonde. **_Tu_**_ ne sais pas qui je suis ?! Mais comment oses-tu ?! Ah oui, tu dois être la nouvelle. _Elle se radoucit et sourit d'un sourire moqueur. _Moi je suis ambre, la reine de ce lycée et tu me dois le respect._

_- Je ne te dois rien du tout,_ j'éclatais de rire, _et c'est toi qui me dois des excuses, et reine ou pas, _**_tu_**_ le fera. Allez, j'attends._

_- Bah tu peux attendre ! _me répondit-elle tout sourire en rigolant. _Hein __Charlotte__?!_

Elle se retourna vers la brune derrière elle. Celle-ci répondit sans attendre que oui je pouvais attendre. Alors l'autruche blonde c'est ambre et sa pote brune c'est Charlotte. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les trois.

Après un long moment de silence je pris la parole :

_- Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi, je me casse. À plus les autruches !_ criais-je en partant.

_- Quoi ?! _s'étonna-t-elle en se rendant compte que je venais de partir_.__Hey revien__s__ ! Je ne suis pas une autruche et j'exige que tu revienne !_ braillât-t-elle a s'en égosiller la voix.

_- Ouais ouais c'est cela. Tu n'exiges rien du tout oui ! Allez retourne te cacher avec ta copine l'autruche brune ! Bye bye !_

Je l'entendais s'énerver, elle et sa copine. C'était trop drôle. Décidément, ça change de d'habitude. Bon, je voulais être toute seul moi. Tiens, un jardin... non trop moche. Je vais retourner dans le lycée, il y a personne. Tiens, un escalier et personne dans les parages, je vais pouvoir me poser là. Ah, enfin tranquille. Ma musique dans les oreilles, mon carnet à dessin dans la main, un stylo et je dessine un peu pour passer le temps.

* * *

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre, je les postes vites parce qu'ils sont déjà écrit. J'en posterais un ou deux chaque week-end. N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews mais, juste vos views me motive alors c'est déjà bien. Bonne lecture :)_


	5. Chapitre3 : Une fabuleuse personne

******Chapitre 3 :******** Une fabuleuse personne**

J'ouvris tout doucement les yeux. Je dois mettre endormi, pourtant non, il y a trop de lumière ici. Mes yeux me font mal, je les ferme et les rouvrent. Oh mais c'est beau, qu'est-ce que c'est, on dirait un ange. Je regarde tout autour de moi, un joli paysage fait de nuage, de fleurs. Que des belles choses. Il y a une jeune femme devant moi. Oh comme elle est belle, elle est grande aux cheveux longs presque blanc, mais si jolie. Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive, un garçon mais, il a deux yeux d'un rouge. Quand il marche sur ces nuages il devienne gris. Il se dirige vers la fille.

_- Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! _s'écria la demoiselle en le voyant. _C'est dangereux pour toi, retourne dans ton monde ! _

_- Non, je m'en fiche. Je t'aime, je veux vivre avec toi. _dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_- Mais tu ne peux pas, mon monde n'est pas fait pour toi. Et puis, tu ne peux pas aimer. _lui murmura-t-elle en le repoussant.

_- Quoi ?!_ s'énerva-t-il._Comment oses-tu dire que je ne t'aime pas ! Je deviendrais un ange pour toi !_

_- Non, je t'aime comme tu es, démon ou pas. _

Elle le prit dans ses bras et ils se sont embrassé. Ils sont trop mignons et la fille est si jolie, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à trouver qui.

Une lumière aveuglante me fit fermer les yeux. Quand je les rouvris j'étais assise dans les marches dans le lycée. Oh mais je suis habillé en rouge et noir alors que ce matin j'avais dit blanc. Bon, je trouve des toilettes et je me change. Tiens, il y a un beau blond devant. Bizarre, il me dit quelque chose. Je vais lui demander où sont les toilettes.

_- Excusez- moi, _l'abordais-je, _mais je suis nouvelle et je ne sais pas ou suis les toilettes, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où il se trouve stp ?_

_- Oh bonjour Angèl, si tu veux les toilettes c'est au fond du couloir, sur ta droite. Tu veux que je t'accompagne peut-être ? _dit-il souriant.

_- Euh... non merci ça va aller. Mais comment connais-tu mon prénom, je ne sais pas qui tu es toi._ l'interrogeais-je.

_- Nous nous sommes déjà parler à ton arrivé, et je suis Nathaniel._

_- Alors, _j'étais toute troublée,_ excuse-moi de ne pas me souvenir de toi..._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. _me sourit-il. _À cette après-midi, on est dans la même classe._

Je le vis rougir sur ses derniers mots... C'est trop mignon. Selon lui, je lui aurais parler tout à l'heure, pourtant, il ne me dit rien. Un si beau blond comme lui j'aurais du m'en souvenir. Bon tant pis, je vais me changer et je visiterai le lycée. Il y a personne, tant mieux. J'entre dans une toilette et commence à me changer. Quand j'entends des voix féminines. Elles sont plusieurs, elles doivent être trois. Je vais attendre qu'elles partent.

_- AAAAAAAATCHOUM … ! _j'éternuais, plutôt discrètement.

_- Il y a quelqu'un ? Qui es-tu ?_ me demanda une voix très féminine et audacieuse.

_- Sors, montres-toi, on ne te mangera pas, ne t'inquiète pas. _renchérit une voix qui, je sentais, avait l'habitude de parler.

_- Je suis nouvelle... _murmurais-je.

_- Ce n'est pas grave, allez sors. _murmurait une voix hésitante.

Je sortis des toilettes, habillé en blanc et vis trois filles devant moi. Une très belle fille, élégante aux cheveux argenté long mais magnifique avec de magnifiques yeux dorés. Puis une autre, a l'air timide avec des cheveux violets courts, mais si beau et ses yeux, d'un très joli violet. Enfin, une troisième, grande brune très rayonnante et de grands yeux bleu-gris. Elles sont si jolies, on aurait dit des anges.

_- __B__onjour, je m'appelle Mélodie, _se présenta la jolie brune, _et voici Rosalya, _dit-elle en désignant la fille aux cheveux argentés, _et Violette. Tu dois être Angel n'est ce pas ._

_- Oui..._

_- Tu es très jolie, _me dit Violette en rougissant.

_- Merci._

_- Violette à raison, tu es magnifique et le blanc te va à ravir. _me dit Rosalya en souriant.

_- Viens avec nous, si tu es seul. _s'exclamait Mélodie en me prenant par le bras.

_- Oui viens, on va te présenter les jeunes d'ici et te faire visiter les lieux, tu veux bien ? _demanda Rosalya.

_- Merci, c'est gentil... _je leur souris.

Nous sommes sortis toutes les quatre et nous nous sommes dirigé vers un garçon resplendissant, il a les cheveux blancs argenté, et ses yeux verron sont magnifiques. J'en restais bouche bée.

Rosalya fit les présentations :

_- C'est Lysandre. Lysandre, je te présente Angèl, elle est nouvelle._

_- Enchantée mademoiselle. Tu es très jolie en blanc je trouve. Tu t'es changé, tout à l'heure Castiel m'a dit t'avoir vu en rouge et noir. Je trouve que le blanc te va très bien, on dirait un petit ange._ dit Lysandre en me souriant.

_- Mer... merci…_ balbutiais-je.

Il est si beau et sa voix est si mélodieuse. On dirait un ange, il est tellement... tellement OUAH … Je me sentis rougir.

_- Oh elle rougit, c'est trop mignon._ sourit Rosalya. _Allez on va vous laisser seul tous les deux. À cette après-midi._

Rosalya, Violette et Mélodie partirent me laissant seul avec Lysandre.

_- À cette après-midi ? Elle est dans ma classe._ demandais-je. Lysandre me regarda.

_- Dans quelle classe est tu ?_

_- Seconde euh... B je crois, _j'hésitais, _oui B. Seconde B._

_- Oui elle est en seconde B, ainsi que Mélodie, Violette, Castiel, Nathaniel et moi. Ambre, Charlotte et Li sont dans notre classe aussi. Castiel m'a dit que tu leur à parler. _

_- Sûrement..._

Je ne vois pas du tout de qui il parle. Leurs prénoms me dis quelque chose mais je ne les connais pas. Qui peut bien être Castiel, Ambre, Charlotte et Li ? Que s'est-il passé à partir du moment où je suis sorti de la maison... je ne me souviens de rien. Et voilà, ça recommence.

* * *

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre __posté avec bonne humeur. J'espère que vous vous posez des questions sur la suite et sur les personnages. Bientôt des nouvelles biographies. _

_Bonne lecture tout le monde._


End file.
